Jedi Knight: The Next Katarn
by AdmiralSylar
Summary: This story is based on the Star Wars video game Dark Forces/Jedi Knight.  It centers on David Katarn, the son of the legendary Imperial turned Rebel/Jedi, Kyle Katarn.
1. Prologue

**A/N: For those of you who recognize this, I am reposting this so as to recreate my last story. However, the first few chapters will be the same. For those of you who are new, welcome! Either way, please R&R! Without further ado I give you, Jedi Knight: The Next Katarn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

The sith lord, Darth Ryloth, walked through the city of Mos Espa, Tattoine. He had crashed in the Dune Sea and was looking for someone who could help him rebuild his ship. As he walked by one shop, he sensed a surge in the force. "Someone in there seems force sensitive," he thought.

As he walked in he saw a teenage boy of about 15, cleaning some glasses. Darth Ryloth could feel the force emanating from him. The boy looked up, "can I help you?", he asked.

"Yes," the sith replied.

The sith smiled, "I am sith lord Darth Ryloth, and you my friend have a great affinity for the force."

The words stunned the boy, "I do?"

"Yes," replied Ryloth, "and I think you would make a great sith, I invite you to become my apprentice…, what is your name?"

"My name is David Katarn," he said, "and I would be honored to become your apprentice," he added as he bowed to the sith lord.

Darth Ryloth smiled, "excellent, henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Edocsil."

Darth Edocsil rose with a smile, "Thank you, my master."


	2. Chapter 1

On the Sith homeworld of Korriban, Darth Edocsil was put through several grueling training sessions. "Good, Feel the Force within you," Darth Ryloth coaxed the apprentice.

He was practicing using force lightning and doing very well, sending off a maelstrom throughout the temple. Edocsil pushed once more with the force and sent out a shockwave that destroyed the room. Edocsil lowered his hands as Ryloth called the training to an end.

Several more months passed where Edocsil passed through all known force powers until he was easily matched with his master. He also had mastered all seven forms of the lightsaber and switch between them in less than a second. During one of their sparring sessions, Edocsil came down on his master from a high ledge only for his blow to be blocked by Ryloth's red lightsaber.

"Good, you tried to surprise me," Ryloth praised, "But you cannot defeat me," he added.

"I could defeat if I really wanted to," Edocsil retorted

Ryloth went on the offensive, opening the duel with a left strike which was easily blocked by the apprentice. Then Edocsil came in with a devastating which was blocked by Ryloth. However, this had initiated a saber lock. Edocsil used the moment to kick his master away. While Ryloth was in the air he force pushed Edocsil into the opposite wall. Ryloth hit the wall hard while Edocsil ran at him with force lightning. However, Ryloth met the attack with his own lightning.

This force lock drove the pair back into the center of the room. "You can fight better than this," Ryloth taunted.

In answer, Edocsil pushed with the force and sent his master flying to the opposite side of the room where he crashed against the wall, breathing heavily. The apprentice walked up to him with his lightsaber drawn. Ryloth got up from the ground, "Very good my apprentice, this duel is over, you have done well," he said.

Just as he said it, the temple shook uncontrollably from what sounded like tank fire. Both Sith drew their lightsabers as the wall in front of them was blown apart. A squad of Republic troops ran in firing at the Sith but were easily defeated. Then a Jedi ran into the room with his lightsaber drawn. "What do you want?" Ryloth asked.

"My name is Kleef Kosuran, and I have come to destroy the Sith once and for all," The Jedi answered.


	3. Chapter 2

Kleef stepped forward, lightsaber raised. Ryloth leaped forward but was quickly driven back by the Jedi. The two fought across the room, slashing and stabbing. Edocsil tried to intervene but was pushed back by Kleef's force push. Rage swept through the apprentice as he leaped up to surprise the Jedi. Kleef was caught off guard momentarily but easily drove of Edocsil's onslaught.

As Edocsil lay against the wall unconscious, Kleef turned his attention back to Ryloth, who was now on the offensive. Kleef was now in full retreat and barely warding off the Sith Lord's blows. Suddenly, Kleef sensed an opening in Ryloth's defenses and grabbed him with the Force. "Tonight, the Sith will be destroyed," Kleef sneered.

"I'd like to see you try," Ryloth challenged.

In answer to the challenge, Kleef impaled Ryloth and watched his body fall to the floor. "Well, I didn't just try, I succeeded," Kleef said.

"Not yet," Edocsil shouted as he lunged at the Jedi.

As their lightsabers were locked, Edocsil sneered at the Jedi. "You can never destroy the Sith, we are unstoppable," He said.

"Apparently not, because I killed your master, and now I will kill you," Kleef retorted.

"My master was weak, but I am not," Edocsil said

Edocsil force pushed Kleef into the wall where he lay unconscious. He walked up to the Jedi who reached for his lightsaber. But Edocsil saw it and cut the lightsaber in half. "We won't have any of that," he snickered.

"Good Bye… Jedi," Edocsil said.

Then without hesitation, he beheaded Kleef. Edocsil ran over to his dying master and held his hand in his arms. "Master…," he blurted.

"Edocsil," Ryloth croaked

"I'm here master," Edocsil sobbed.

"I have one more command for you… destroy the Jedi," Edocsil said.

"Yes master," Edocsil said.

It was then that the great Sith Lord, Darth Ryloth, died in his apprentice's arms. Sith Lord Edocsil got up and walked away from the Sith temple, pondering how to fulfill his master's dying wishes.


	4. Chapter 3

As Darth Edocsil walked out of the room he force blasted the Temple to destroy any evidence of the existence of the Sith. He went to his starfighter and took off. After checking the ship's sensors to make sure he was not being followed he blasted into hyperspace. He came out of hyperspace above a planet the ship identified as Ruusan.

This was the site of the long forgotten Valley of the Jedi. Darth Edocsil and his master had talked about capturing it a few weeks ago.

*_Flashback*_

"_What are you looking at master?" Edocsil asked as he walked into the holoroom._

"_I am looking at the Valley of the Jedi, it has been abandoned for several millennia and I am thinking it will give us a great advantage over the Jedi." Ryloth replied._

"_But what is so special about it?" the apprentice asked._

"_It is a place filled with the force and it will make us more powerful than ever," Ryloth said with a smile.._

"_Great idea, master," Edocsil said._

_*End of Flashback*_

Edocsil had decided that the Valley would be a great place for him to hide while he prepared to fulfill his Master's wishes. As he entered the atmosphere he used the Force to locate the cave that housed the Valley. He landed next to the cave inside a clearing that was surrounded by several trees.

As Edocsil walked into the cave, he got his first look at the Valley of the Jedi. It was a large room with statues of long lost Jedi, and in the center, the Force nexus, a small area of concentrated force power.

He went into the center of the nexus where he settled into a meditative trance while the Valley's power swirled all around him.

"Soon the Jedi will fall," Edocsil said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys sorry I have not updated, school has been really hectic. Anyway, here is Chapter 4.**

Many years had past since Darth Ryloth had died. Now Darth Edocsil, Dark Lord of the Sith, had been given the task of continuing their order and eradicating the Jedi. He had been in hiding at the Valley of the Jedi until he had become invincible. He decided that now was the time to strike.

Edocsil got into his starfighter and took off toward Coruscant, the home of the Jedi. He knew that the only way to truly destroy the Jedi, he had to become one. When he entered Coruscant airspace, he headed toward one of the landing platforms of the Jedi Temple. The moment he landed, a Twi'lek Jedi came out to greet him. "May I help you?" the Jedi asked the Sith Lord. Edocsil was forced to shield his dark side aura as he walked toward the Jedi. "Yes," Edocsil said. "I would like to be tested as a Jedi." "What is your name?" the Twi'lek asked. "My name is David," he answered. "My name is Ulic," the Twi'lek replied. "Follow me," Ulic instructed.

He led David through a winding maze of passages until they took a lift to the very top of the Temple. The lift opened into a small room with a few sofas and two double doors at one end. "Wait here," Ulic said before disappearing through the double doors.

Several minutes Ulic returned and told David to follow him. He found himself in a circular room with several Jedi sitting around him. "Ulic tells us you wish to become a Jedi," said one the Council members. "Yes sir," David answered. "I don't think that is possible," the Jedi said. "You are far too old to begin the training." David looked down in dismay. "There was one just like you several years ago," the Jedi added. "He was your father," David said without thinking. The Jedi, who was indeed Luke Skywalker, looked up in shock. "How do you know that?" he asked. "I am very strong in the force, and I want to learn more," David replied. Luke looked to the rest of the Council. He knew they were thinking the same thing he was.

Luke turned back to the young man before him. "Welcome to the Jedi Order Master David." "Thank you," David said. David walked out of the council chamber. Once he was in the lift, a smile spread across his face. Part one of his plan had been successful.


End file.
